Kodoka Seinaru
'Kodoka Seinaru '''is the greatest of the Athena cabin. Although he is a child of Athena, the Goddess of Wisdom, he isn't very studious and often hates reading the myths. He is keen with average knowledge and also is promotional with Archery rather than swordsmenship, although he does have great combat skills with a four-foot long sword. Character Overview History Kodoka was born to Marimoshi Seinaru one peaceful day soon after his romantic date with a kind a beautiful woman, with long and marvolous black hair. The two were shown to have an instant connection, and due to Marimoshi's keen intellect with buisness promotions, the woman grew interested in him. After being informed of her being with child, she informed him about her actual responsibilites, claiming she was a Goddess from Greece. At first Marimoshi didn't believe this but over time, he did come to understand. When Kodoka was born, he was shown to be the dream child that Marimoshi always wanted. Kodoka was often curious but timid and at times loved to take interest in buisness and dressed up in a suit and tie, often bossing his toys around, like many buisness men did on televison. When Kodoka was four he meet Sena and her father after a house meeting at their house. Instantly, Kodoka became friends with Sena and the two ended up having countless meeting soon after their parents saw how well they got along. After some few buisness movements, from his dad, Kodoka had to saw farwell to his friend, and they moved to America when Kodoka was yet to turn six. Kodoka soon after forgot about Sena and went about his life in America, as his father's buisness grew and doubled over with time. Kodoka would later be traumatized with various nightmares and sightings of monsters (i.e. Cyclops, Hyperboreans and hellhounds). At the age of eleven, Kodoka was informed of his heritage, unlike his brother's and sister's he was the first of many to not be claimed instantly by Athena, but this is due to her understanding that he would have other tasks ahead as the fates have deemed it. Kodoka was later taken to Camp Half-Blood where he spends his time at. At first he was only there for the summers, but after Sena appeared he became a year rounder, seeing as Sena has to remain at the Camp for the entire time, due to her father thinking it would be best, and the fact that it costs far too much to have plane rides across and entire country and ocean to meet with her father. He spends his time with his father on vacation breaks, like Spring Break and sometimes during America's holiday Thanksgiving. Personality Dispite his cool carefree appearance, he is actually a shy and very motivated individual. Kodoka is shown to be very afraid of having Sena cry or angry at him. This also limits his abilities when he is around others. Kodoka is very brave when it comes to protecting those he cares about, but he also is very softspoken when around grils. He is very careful when around grils not to be perverted or hint anything close to being it. This causes Sena at times to be annoyed because of her tendency to become one. Kodoka is caring about his younger siblings and also desires to protect the camp and all who reside in it, this causes him to be very careful. When he had his first date with Sena, he was shown to be very nervous and also careful as to teaching her how to swim, because he had to touch her, and he was afraid she might not be comfortable with that. He also can have a perverted inner self, as he was amazed at seeing her in her bathing suit, but that could be because of her choice in swimsuit, being too revealing. Appearance Kodoka is shown to have messy blonde hair with a few hints of dirty brown in there. He is always shown to have a calm and deprssed expression on his face, but that isn't anything to worry about seeing how he always is like that. He has aqua blow eyes, just like his girlfriend and is always seen sporting his favorite pair of beats. Kodoka is by far the most unenthusiastic person to see when it comes to appearance although his personality makes up for that. Abilities Intellegence Being a child of Athena, he is shown to be very wise and because of this, he has knowledge of various things. Although he isn't known to be as smart as other children of Athena, due to his uninterest in reading old stories about the gods. Narutal Abilities *ADHD: He has battle natural reflexes that help keep him alive in battle, without these reflexes he wouldn't be capable of combat his level of combat. *Art Skills *Archery: He is the best at camp, even better than the head counciler at the Apollo Cabin, which is a bit wierd seeing as Athena is the Goddess of Battle Strategy, and its never been noted that she has archery skills. *Pegasi Riding: He is one of the best Riders, besides Sena. Family Marimoshi Seinaru Marimoshi is shown to be very fond of his son, the both of them are very alike having the same personality when it comes to women and buisness. Marimoshi is always shown to do what has to be done, without any hesitation or hinder. He is very calm and quiet when he is speaking to women he deems attractive or when the women are speaking to him. He often finds a way to speak with people in a calming way, to not alarm anyone. Marimoshi also was the first person to notice that his son had his attitude. He cares deeply for his son and is always wondering when he will visit him, but he understands that Kodoka had become Sena's boyfriend, and was happy to find out that Mr. Kazoku also knows about said relationship, deeming it best to also alert her father. Marimoshi is a very respectful man and thinks it is for the best that the two kids became friends that day soon many years ago. Athena Athena is very proud of her son, and has even contacted him once, though it was through a dream. She gave him the his title as ''The Wise Archer, and also is shown to have high hopes for him. Even though she has never spoke of him or claimed him before, she thinks the choice was marvelous. Athena is not the kind and nurturing mother to him, because she knows that he needs to be molded, due to his shy and quiet personality. She also thinks that is the exact reason why she fell for Marimoshi. Romance Sena Kazoku Sena is his girlfriend and also known to be his best friend. He cares about her deeply and would never do anything to harm her. She is often shown to be a bit on the heavy side when it comes to inappropriate content, but he still enjoys her company even when he is a little discomforted. The both of them were shown to have been friends as kids, and were also great at fact that their parents decided to stick around each other and have the two kids enjoy each other's company. Sadly, after Kodoka's father moved to America, he forgot about Sena, but the both of them met again later on. Sena and Kodoka are shown to be opposite that seem to find common interest in order to make their relationships work. Interests *Food: Rice Balls, Ramen *Favorite Color: Green, Blue *Animal: Wolves, Dogs *Holiday: Valentines Day, Chirstmas *Season: Spring *Color of eyes: I could careless. *Color of Hair: Blonde I guess. (It has to do with my girlfriend) *Body part: I'm not a pervert, so I don't think a body part should be considered my favorite? *Trait on a Girl: She needs to be bold, considering how opposites attract, I think it's the best thing on a girl. I like it how Sena has a very bold nature. *Thing about Myself: Well, My Archer skill, also I guess my hair since its blonde like Sena's. *Favorite Person: Sena of Course. Who else could get me angery and happy all in about five minutes. Trivia #Kodaka's name (小鷹) means "Little Hawk. #Kodoka and Sena are Boyfriend and Girlfriend. #Although Sena may not know it, Kodoka at times is scared that Athena will claim Sena, making her his half-sister, which would make it kind of gross to have her as a girlfriend. #Kodoka's character image is shown to be from an anime called Haganai. Category:Greek Demigods Category:Original Character Category:Character Page